wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Grotti Vigilante
The Grotti Vigilante is a custom weaponised vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Smuggler's Run update, built by the Grotti and Development studio. It made its world premier at the 1989 Geneva Motor Show. Overview : "Introducing the Vigilante, the ultimate instrument of vengeance. Equipped with rocket propulsion technology and front-mounted machine guns (with room for a missile upgrade), the Vigilante will strike fear and provide swift justice to those who come for your throne. Impose order on the streets of Los Santos with the Vigilante, available exclusively from Warstock Cache & Carry." : ―Rockstar Newswire description. The Vigilante appears as a 2-door custom car, produced on December 2002, featuring weapons and a rocket booster mounted on the rear. It is primarily based on the Batmobile created for the 1989 movie Batman, which was itself built on a stretched Chevrolet Impala chassis. However, the rear of the vehicle is based on another iteration of the Batmobile — specifically the "Tumbler" created for the 2005 film Batman Begins. The car sports large drag tyres on both the front and the back wheels, as well as pop-up headlamps and gull-wing doors. The rear wheels are much larger, in both diameter and width, giving the vehicle excellent traction. The rear wheels are also doubled up, similar to the real life Tumbler. Between the wheels sits the rocket booster, which appears to be directly hooked up to the vehicle's transmission and engine. The interior is very unique, sporting dial sets from motorsport vehicles such as the Drift Tampa, as well as various screens in a similar way to most fighter jets such as the Hydra, but with a red color. As the vehicle uses standard generic race needles, these screens are not animated. The vehicle's pop up headlights are integrated into the front fins and appear to be equipped with numerous LED strips. Interestingly, when retracted, the border between the headlight casing and the bodywork itself cannot be seen, seemingly morphing into the bodywork. The vehicle combines the abilities of the Rocket Voltic and Ruiner 2000, as it is equipped with a rocket boost and offensive capabilities. As such, it is a good choice for any combat situation, whether it is offensive or defensive. The vehicle's mass is similar to that of the Insurgent, allowing it to plow through traffic with ease, especially due to its front end. Given the proportions of the vehicle's front and true to its real life inspiration, the Vigilante may be powered by a turbine. Interestingly, the exhaust gases appear to come out of the rocket booster, as well as flames when the vehicle is revved, contradicting the purpose of the rocket. Engine smoke when damaged reveals the engine itself is indeed located behind the cockpit. The practicality of the vehicle's turbine is obsolete, as the front intake lacks a turbine prop altogether, and the turbine chamber fails to run the length of the car, as the cockpit completely blocks the airflow's path. The vehicle comes with the machine gun as well as the optional additional attachment of the missiles. The missiles carries 30 missiles, shoots slower, and takes slightly longer to lock on to targets. Category:GT Category:Automobiles Category:Concept Cars